Code Lyoko Episode 123: Get the Code
by James the Lesser
Summary: After Jeremie told the others of the message they must get more information, from Sector 5.  Jeremie says he will brave it but what will happen when they go?


**Code Lyoko Episode 123: Get the Code**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-122 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!! Actually, I probably don't need this anymore since Xana is Xana… **

**A/N Ok, starting the series back up. I'll be putting the Code Xana Episodes up still but remember they happen after 119 and not 119X. Everything after 119X does not happen in the Code Xana world! This is just me not being able to stop writing about our favorite Lyoko Warriors!**

"Sanne you've been on Lyoko for nearly a week. If you haven't found anything then maybe it was a trick by Xana. We haven't done anything to try and trap him while we worked on this."

"I haven't gone through half the Super Computer yet. What if the next byte is Aelita?" Sanne is talking to Jeremie through the monitor of his computer. "I'm not missed am I? I'm not a student or have a job. I have to keep looking for my Baby. She's, she's all I have left."

"Maybe, maybe not. It could still be a trick. Why I kept it from you and the others."

"You only told me because you needed help then told the others to give them hope. Does that hope not exist in you?"

"I, it does but I also know Xana loves to mess with us like this. Maybe if I went to Sector 5 I could look for the information."

"You would be willing to go to Lyoko? Your love for my daughter is a powerful force if it is enough to make you go to Lyoko." Jeremie blushes at Sanne's comment. "To have such a good person in love with her makes me feel good. When we get her back I will allow her to stay at the school but I'll make sure Jim keeps an eye on you two." Sanne smiles as Jeremie blushes even more.

"When, yes, when we get her back. Keep looking Sanne I'm going to go back to Kadic Academy and plan a trip to Sector 5 with the others."

"Alright Jeremie." The screen Sanne was in closes as Jeremie goes to the elevator taking it up to leave the Factory.

The next day during lunch Jeremie is talking to the others, minus Samantha, Sanne, and Jim about a trip to Sector 5. "I'll be going since Sanne won't go back to Earth if she loses all of her points."

"Wow, a rare treat for the rest of us. If you find whatever it is you're looking for we'll get Aelita back?" Jeremie nods. "How do we explain her disappearance?" Odd has a good point, his 'cousin' disappeared months ago. Her reappearance would be hard to cover.

"We have time to come up with a story. If anything we could have her stay at the Hermitage instead of going to school." Jeremie didn't want this and he knew Aelita wouldn't either. She wanted to be a regular student at Kadic Academy with her friends not locked away somewhere.

"If this works and you bring her back Jeremie I'll, I'll, hell I'll make the Prime Minister declare a national holiday or something." S.S. smiles at him. "It will be nice to have Aelita back."

"I haven't done anything yet. I didn't tell you guys before because I was worried about Xana messing with us. If this wasn't really Aelita I'd, I already hate Xana this would make me stop caring and try to delete Lyoko while he was trapped."

"But you said the barrier would break if you went to delete Lyoko."

"It would fail I know but I would want to hurt him enough to do that." Jeremie sighs. "We can't give up though. When, when Xana's child stood in front of me after being possessed I thought I was dead but I didn't give up. Aelita wouldn't want me to."

"We don't want you to either. So, like, after school then?"

"Yes S.S. I hate going to Lyoko." Everyone at the table laughs.

Classes seem to move incredibly slow for everyone but Jeremie. For Jeremie he blinked and math class was over. He would be going to Lyoko soon. He wanted to get Aelita back more then anything in the world but Lyoko was… Not his place. Samantha and Jim had joined them all in the Control Room. "I'm sending all of you first like always. I'm able to get you all near the edge. Sanne?" Sanne is in a screen on the monitor.

"I will send the Transporter."

"Ok, thanks. Guys go down." The others go to the elevator and take it down to the Scanner Room. "Get in the Scanners." Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd get in. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko as S.S., Samantha, and Jim get in the Scanners. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko near the edge of the Ice Sector. "I have to do this. Sanne send me to the others then send the Transporter."

"Ok Jeremie." Jeremie goes to the elevator, waits for it to come up, and then takes it down to the Scanner Room. He gets in the middle Scanner and starts to sweat as the door closes.

"Hey Jeremie long time no see." Jeremie lands in his Lyoko form. "Sanne's sending the Transporter?" Jeremie nods as the group walks over to the edge and wait for the Transporter. The white orb with the blue Xana symbol comes and collects the group to take them to Sector 5.

"My stomach." S.S. holds her stomach as the Transporter drops them off in Sector 5.

"Don't think about it." Odd tries to ignore his motion sickness. When the room stops spinning and the door opens the group runs through looking for the switch.

"This is why I like to stay on Earth." The group is running around looking for the switch unable to find it.

"I admit this is easier when you're at the Super Computer and can tell us where the switch is." Ulrich is looking around for monsters and the switch. So far it seemed Xana didn't know they were there. "Hey, there it is!" As they enter a new room Ulrich points across the room. "I got it, Super Sprint!" He runs using his Super Sprint and just as he gets to the switch lasers come from everywhere. Creepers crawl down from the ceiling pouring out of the walls.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans destroying three Creepers easily as they were all bunched together but dozens more crawl out from the walls and ceiling.

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd runs after Ulrich as he fires as many arrows as possible. He fires dozens of them destroying dozens of Creepers but they just keep coming!

"Got it!" Ulrich had to dodge and block lasers but he was able to hit the switch. As the room morphs the openings the Creepers used to get into the room close up stopping the flow.

"I got one!" Jeremie was firing lasers from his arm and had actually destroyed several Creepers. "Odd get those." Jeremie fires a laser in the direction of seven Creepers. Odd fires Exploding Arrows destroying them. "Ok we have to get to the outer dome."

"Right this way Jeremie." The group had dealt with the Creepers only losing a few life points if any. They run through the opening made by hitting the switch and make it to the elevator. "One, two, now!" They jump and are taken by the elevator up to the path to the control panel.

"Hmmm, Sanne, can you hear me?" Jeremie and Sanne had an idea. While she was at the control panel in a Way Tower and he was at the one in Sector 5 they should be able to communicate.

"Yes Jeremie. Are you ready?"

"Loading, loading, ok I'm in. Scanning, Sanne I'm not going over what you already did. "Activate the Tower."

"Done."

"What? You're activating a Tower? Jeremie you know Xana hates it when we do that."

"I need the power. You have no idea how large the Super Computer's memory is. It make a hundred gigabyte hard drive look like a floppy disk. To scan through it I need the power of a Tower." Jeremie is a little slow as he doesn't have hands or fingers but the end of his laser firers.

"Not to hurry you but we have company and no vehicles."

"Sanne send the vehicles. Jim, Odd, stay here and defend me the rest of you handle the Mantas." Jeremie doesn't even look up from the screen as he gives orders. Jim walks over and practically hugs Jeremie to block any lasers that might be fired at Jeremie. Odd goes and climbs on top of Jim with both arms out.

"Bring em on!"

"Easy Odd just take out any that get past us." The vehicles materialize and Ulrich gets on the Overbike with Yumi. S.S. takes the Overboard leaving the Overwing to Samantha.

"I get this junk?" Samantha gets on the Overwing. "Need to get this thing some boosters." Ulrich and Yumi on the Overbike take off with S.S. following. "I can't even keep up with them."

"Quit complaining and keep the Mantas away from Jeremie!" Ulrich has his sword out with Yumi using her fans to block the lasers being fired by the Mantas.

"Extend!" S.S. is above a Manta and tries to use her power pole to destroy the Manta. It slows down and waits for S.S. to fly past it. It fires lasers at S.S. allowing Samantha to fly above it and thro a dagger destroying it.

"Impact!" Ulrich had jumped off the Overbike to destroy a Manta. "Yumi!" Ulrich jumps before the Manta explodes and Yumi flies the Overbike under him to catch him.

"Another batch is coming and we still have one left!" S.S. flies after the last of the Mantas from the first group while the others go after the new group. The Manta turns around and drops mines. "Batters up!" S.S. uses her power pole as a bat and knocks the mines out of her way trying to get one to hit the Manta dropping the mines.

"Yumi take my extra sword."

"Why?"

"I'm about to do something stupid." Yumi reaches and takes his second sword out. "I'm going to jump, now!" Ulrich jumps off the Overbike and lands on a Manta but instead of striking it he gets the attention of the other Mantas. "Hey, fire at me!" They do and Ulrich blocks the lasers! The Mantas get closer and closer until Ulrich stops blocking the lasers and jumps off the Manta he was riding on. Lasers from the other two Mantas hit the first Manta destroying it. He moves through the air and lands on a different Manta. He strikes it with his sword and jumps after the other Manta when the Manta from the first group hits him with a laser.

"Ulrich!" Yumi flies the Overbike after Ulrich dodging lasers being fired at the both of them.

"Home run!" S.S. hits a mine and hit slams into the Manta that dropped it.

"Sanne I just got a green zone, save it and scan it over with the…" Jeremie ignores what is going on around him. His attention couldn't be torn away from finding Aelita with a naked supermodel offering a billion dollars.

"Grab my hand!" Yumi is reaching out for Ulrich and is barely able to grab his hand. "Get on." Ulrich reaches out with his other hand and pulls himself onto the Overbike behind Yumi.

"I lost my sword can I have my other one?" Yumi hands it to him. "Thanks." Ulrich looks up and sees another group of Mantas forming. "Jeremie must be on to something or Xana wouldn't waste his time sending monsters." The two fly back up to help the others with the Mantas.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at the new group of Mantas as the get closer. The Laser Arrows being slightly guided find their target on two of the Mantas.

"We're able to destroy two of every group. This keeps up we'll have a whole new group made of leftovers." S.S. on the Overboard is getting frustrated.

"Another group is coming from the other side!" Samantha is throwing daggers at the new group while S.S. and the others deal with the remaining two from previous groups.

"Creepers creeping this way." Odd fires arrows as Creepers come from the path the others took to get to the control panel. "Jeremie are you done yet?" Odd uses his Exploding Arrows to destroy the Creepers.

"No Odd. At the rate this is going it will probably be another three or four hours before the entire Super Computer is scanned." Jeremie was trying to find a way to speed the process up.

"I don't think we can last another four hours Jeremie." Yumi throws her fans destroying a Manta.

"I'm working on it." His friends had no idea how difficult this was. Even harder was the pressure of not screwing up, of not finding Aelita, of failure. He had to find Aelita. He had to find the "recycling bin" of the Super Computer.

"Let's surprise them Yumi. Fly under the dome and come up from behind." Yumi controlling the Overbike flies under the dome.

"What the heck is that?" As they fly under the dome they see an opening closing and opening.

"Doesn't matter we have to stop the Mantas." The fly up from below the dome and turn to chase after the Mantas. "Yumi use your fans." Ulrich reaches under Yumi's arms to control the Overbike.

"Hai!" She throws her fans destroying two Mantas. "Ok one left."

"More coming!" Odd sees the Mantas coming directly out of the wall at him and Jeremie. "Big guy protect boy genius." Odd looks around and sees Samantha. "Samantha fly over here!" She does and Odd gets on the Overwing with her. "Go up so I can get above them."

"Ok Odd." She flies up as the Mantas head for Jeremie and Jim.

"Speed Arrow!" He fires arrows destroying all three. "Now we're talking."

"Yes we are." Jeremie finds a way to speed up the process. "Sanne I need you to activate another Tower."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it! You want to find Aelita right!" A second Tower is activated and the scanning process speeds up. "Ten minutes, if that."

"More!" As fast as the group was destroying Mantas more came! "Odd, Samantha, cover Jeremie and Jim!" S.S. has her power pole out as she flies at the three new Mantas. They fire at her and she dodges the lasers. "Ow." S.S. is hit by a laser.

"Mine!" Samantha jumps off the Overwing and lands on the Overboard. "Watch and learn people." Samantha takes off and attacks the Mantas. "Down you go." Samantha throws her daggers destroying a Manta. "You're next!" She targets another Manta destroying it when lasers fly from above. More Mantas had appeared before they even destroyed the Mantas from the other group!

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires from both arms as Samantha dodge lasers unable to do much else. The Mantas increase in numbers as two more batches hatch.

"Come on, no, what's going on?" The process was slowing down. "No, Xana's after the activated Tower!"

"Jeremie I could only keep him from going after one Tower! I told you not to activate the second Tower!"

"Then you find a way to speed up the process! Get to the other Tower and deactivate it." Sanne goes to do just this. "Damn it."

"Over here! Come on, you don't want them!" Samantha with help from Odd had destroyed a batch of Mantas. Now they were trying to destroy another batch.

"Now what's going on?" There is a weird noise filling the dome. "Whoa!" The remaining Mantas start to explode! "Jeremie what is this?" Ulrich and Yumi fly over to Jeremie and Jim.

"Xana is doing something. What the hell! I hate you!" Jeremie tries to pound on the control panel but his arm goes through it. "I was so damn close!" The scanning process was stopped. There was still nearly twelve percent left to scan. He had found three pieces of information that could be Aelita but it didn't seem like enough. The noise stops and now dozens of Mantas appear!

"Does this mean we have to get going!?" The air was filled with lasers being fired by a dozen Mantas. Ulrich and Yumi were blocking lasers but even more Mantas were being hatched!

"Yes, damn it, screw it." Jeremie points his arms at Ulrich and Yumi and fires. They are sent back to Earth. "Jim, send me back."

"Ok Jeremie." Jim claps his hands together and destroys Jeremie.

"I guess this means we're taking the easy way out." Samantha turns a dagger on herself and sends herself back to Earth.

"Easy for them to do!" S.S. is blocking lasers with her power pole. "What am I doing?" She retracts her power pole and lets the lasers hit her until she is sent back to Earth.

"I'm the only one left." Jim stands alone as the Mantas hover over him. "I don't really have a way to send myself back." The Mantas turn towards Jim and start to fire sending him back to Earth.

"Well?" The group is in the Control Room. "What was that noise?"

"I, at first I thought it was Xana but, the noise, it reminded me of Aelita. She was trying to help us out but it was too late."

"Maybe Jeremie." Sanne is still on Lyoko back in the Way Tower. "We found some information and there is only a small part left to scan. If I stay here for a few more days I will be able to go through it and try to find anything else."

"The sections you saved should be what I was looking for. Sanne I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I should have activated it when you told me to. We might have completed the scan if I had."

"Or Xana would have tried to corrupt a Tower earlier. We have to go over the data we got and look through the rest." Jeremie turns to the others. "You guys can go and do whatever you want." Jeremie was dedicated to getting Aelita back. He had to get the code to get Aelita back. After what happened he was positive it was Aelita and not a Xana trick.

"We want to help you get Aelita back." The others would stay by Jeremie.

"Sanne can help me with that. You guys, if we need to make another trip I'll call you. Tell the teachers I'm sick if I'm not back in time for school."

"Jeremie if you keep skipping classes your grades will slip." Jim had used his influence to keep Jeremie from getting into trouble but he was worried about Jeremie.

"Oh no I'll go from a 99.7 to a 96.4."

"Jeremie it's down to 91.5 from what Mrs. Hertz told me."

"Right now Aelita's is at zero! Go away so Sanne and I can find Aelita and bring her back." Jim and the others retreat to the elevator and leave Jeremie and Sanne to work on finding Aelita.


End file.
